The present disclosure relates to application buttons, and more specifically to using tap data to modify application button size.
Application buttons (e.g., icons) allow for user convenience and accessibility, typically on a computer system or mobile device. On a screen of a computing device, there are typically multiple application buttons displayed on a single page in a condensed size. A user of the device may be able to select the application button using a mouse, pointer, finger, or any other selection technology.